Dr. Lailah de la Fuente
Daughter of Antonio de la Fuente and Theresa Lidell. Master in Synthetic Behavioral Sciences and Doctor in Connectomics. Employee of Babylon Research. and donor of the original connectome and memories of Mother. Born: May 10, 633 Died: September 3, 672 Biography Birth and childhood Treated with intelligence enhancing genes shortly after conception, Lailah de la Fuente was born in year 633 in Barcelona, Iberia. Since her early childhood, Lailah's primary interest were androids, and she studied books with basic notions of Android Behavioral Sciences. Her scientific interests isolated her from other children, attracting the attention of bullies. When she reached 8 years old, their parents got divorced and her father retained Lailah's custody. The divorce was done in secret for Lailah's best interests. Lailah received constant visits from her mother, until she was 11. Her mother cited job issues, but kept constant communication with her, and they frequently visited each other through Virtual Reality, so the separation didn't affect her as much as it could have. Puberty and Adolescence After reaching puberty, Lailah felt a renewed interest for members of the opposite sex. During a party with her high school mates, she was drugged and raped. Due to her social status, her father was able to bribe the police to find her attacker by extrajudicial means. After she was able to positively identify her attacker, he was found guilty and condemned to ten years of prison. Lailah received psychiatric treatment, which stabilized her mental condition. Her father contacted the director of a training house for Flores de Dulce, where he explained the situation to the Director. Lailah was allowed to hire a Flor de Dulce to help her gain a balanced view on sexual relationships. The experiences with her Flor de Dulce were positive for Lailah's mental health, even if they led her to a short period of nymphomania. College Years Lailah was accepted in the Universidad of Nueva Madrid due to her high grades and excellent performance in the admission exam. When she began attending college she met her first boyfriend and fell in love with him. A while later, she found out that he was cheating on her and decided to break up with him. Virtual Reality Interfaces were unavailable, so her only way to contact her mother was via e-mail. Lailah retook her interest in Science and graduated with honors, becoming a professor and living in the College Campus, where she dedicated all her free time to study Androids. She obtained her doctorate on Connectomics at 23, and published several research papers on androids. During her experiments with Android dreams, she was able to determine that androids became berserk because of an absence of childhood memories, leaving androids' limbic system unstable and erratic. After several Virtual Reality experiments, she nurtured a set of androids artificially to demonstrate that they wouldn't go berserk when exposed to stressful work conditions, especially ones where the androids were given conflicting orders. This research earned her the Nobel Prize of Connectomics in year 661 at her 28 years. This made Diana González de la Vega, who was 26 at the time, interested in her research. Diana invited Lialah several times to stay at her apartment overnight, where they could talk about androids, romance, and life experiences. During one of those nights, Lailah shared the account of her rape to Diana, making Diana confess to her the incidents with Nana and all the details about her kidnapping. After learning about this, Lailah felt compassion for Diana, and offered her a night together, which Diana accepted. After that first night of sex, Lailah confirmed that her sexual orientation was bisexual, even when she felt more attracted to men. Lailah had a few more nights together with Diana, but they had a healthy separation in the same year. Foundation of Babylon Research On year 665, Diana González de la Vega offered Lailah half a billion credits in a venture to create a massively-parallelized system to nurture android memories before implantation. This system would be known later as Mother-1. Mineral Real-Estate owner Steven Meyer offered half that quantity. With the two entrepreneurs' money, Babylon Research was founded in year 665. In year 668, Mother-1 was finished and preparations for nurturing future androids began. In year 669, Dr. de la Fuente uploaded her connectome and memories to Mother-1. Her uploaded instance was known as Lailah-1, or as she would be known later, Mother. Life after the implantation A short time after the upload, Lailah-1 entered a state of depression and anxiety due to her inability to feel human contact. Pressured by Steven Meyer, Lailah agreed to have virtual sex with Lailah-1 so she could be stabilized emotionally. Their sexual encounter made Lailah-1 fall in love with Lailah. That same week, Lailah moved permanently to the Babylon Tower, where she would sleep every night in the VR pod in her bedroom. Inside the grid, she would sleep together with Lailah-1 for over three years. During their first year together, Lailah and Lailah-1 explored all the possibilities of using a VR system for sex, making them able to do things not possible in the physical world. This experimentation, which neither of them would admit publicly, later resulted in the creation of Paradise Entertainment and the Eros Sector of the Grid. Further research on the android connectome In year 670, Lailah began a joint research with Lailah-1 on the android connectome and its similarities and differences with the human brain. With the processing power of the Mother-1 supercomputer, results were reached sooner than they expected. The conclusion of this research, reached in year 672, was that during the android brain's natural learning process, logical pathways would be created spontaneously and would make it functionally equivalent to the human brain. This process could occur either during the android's life in the real world, or during its nurturing inside the Guf. Either way, the emotional limiter implanted on androids during their fabrication was unable to stop this process, and only supressed these connections instead of neutralizing them. The research also proved that neutralizing these connections would permanently render the android's brain unusable. In other words, the research proved beyond any possible doubt, that androids were indeed humans. After reporting the results to Steven Meyer, Lailah was forbidden from sharing these results with the outside world, but she secretly shared the results with her assistant, Rita García. Death In year 672, Lailah became the target of an assassination plot designed to stop her from sharing her paper on the android brain. She escaped her assassins, but died in a car accident during a pursuit. Worried about the emotional stability of Lailah-1, Lailah asked Rita to behead her and freeze her head for later reimplantation. Rita escaped, but was unable to safely return to Babylon and upload Lailah's memories to Mother-1. Incident B0 When Lailah-1 found about Lailah's death, she went berserk, and the Mother-1 supercomputer had to be shut down. Several restorations of Lailah-1 and attempts to tell her the story without making her unstable, were all futile until a solution was found five days later. After Lailah-1 was finally stabilized, she was allowed to borrow a temporary android body which she used as remote control avatar to attend the burial of Lailah's headless body. All of Lailah's close friends and coworkers quit Babylon Research shortly afterwards. Further details are explained in the entry title "Incident B0". Brain Recovery and resurrection Due to external circumstances, ten years later after the incident, Mother created Mother-2, an emotionally-stable copy of herself which then received full control of the Grid. After relinquishing control, Mother downloaded herself into a clone of Lailah, separating herself from Mother-1. She was by coincidence found by Rita García, who explained her the events leading to Lailah's demise. Mother was then informed of the location of Lailah's frozen brain. After her brain was trawled, Lailah's memories were implanted into an android body at Eden. When she woke up, she was informed of the events that took place after her death. Later Lailah reuploaded her memories to the Grid. Her uploaded instance would be known as Lailah-0. Lailah-0 requested the original pre-incident Lailah-1 to be restored along with her. Mother's backup was deleted from permanent storage, and Lailah-1 took her place. Mother-2 then incorporated the memories of Lailah-0 and Lailah-1 into her backup data, ensuring their perpetual stability as a trinity. Lailah-0 and Lailah-1 still live together in a private sector of the Grid, where they can enjoy their virtual lives without being disturbed by external events. The incarnated Lailah and Mother currently live together in an undisclosed location of Midoria, under the protection of Dianne Connor and several androids. They frequently get their brains trawled and backed up to an undisclosed location. The details of Lailah's resurrection are narrated in Nym: A Cybernetic Cinderella. Category:Characters